


Animus ex Machina

by MountainRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Inanimate Object, Soliloquy, stream of conciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will fight for him. </p>
<p>Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animus ex Machina

I was born of metal and hot coals, birthed in sand, forged and folded and beaten until I was strong enough

to take

being _alive_.

My spark is cold, I am cold, until there is POWER

then, then I am hot and I'll burn for him. He's weak, there's no shame in it, but I am strong and I can make him strong it's what I'm being built for. There's damp in the air, mineral and stale, but I can take it, my contacts are titanium I will not rust this is a test for the moment I have to save him.

He is hollowed out and dying, the place his spark should be is black and empty, devoid of energy.

soon then...

Now!

Together we are _alive_.

_Warm_ , it is warm, and there is a sound that resonates against my back, the one sound that must never stop, it must never cease, or we will cease and our spark, together one, in one chest one heart will

cease.

It is warm here, our heat keeps us together conducting one way then back, radiation, convection, contra current flow, two as one together. It is peace, and the thrum of the resonance of the absolute necessity.

But we must FIGHT.

 

I dont have the strength for long, but I will burn myself to cinders for him, and they, the pain and the spark thieves, will burn with us. Rage fuels the heat, and the beat against my back is too fast,

But we must FIGHT.

Together, as long as I can, we fight--

There are sparks bigger than me, better stronger smarter, but I am the first, and even after the place in his chest is gone...

I will fight for him.

 

 


End file.
